This invention relates to building structures that have reinforced column and wall panel modular components that may be assembled and attached to form walls of a building and may be anchored or attached to a foundation and may support an attached roof. The new modular building structure may incorporate rod bracket devices in columns or pilasters to position and hold threaded rods, rebar and the like metal members in columns formed of hollow concrete or masonry blocks stacked on top of each other for wall panels and other components to be attached to the rods to form walls that include doors, windows and other building elements.
Building structures that may be known include wall systems for fences that may be constructed of bricks or wood and may incorporate concrete block columns with rebar and grout for reinforcement. These structures usually do not incorporate reinforcement components for earth quake type forces experienced on such brick structures. Mortarless masonry structures that use regular masonry blocks or bricks connected to each other by a plurality of metal bars and metal fasteners to form a post tension structure may also be known. These structures may not incorporate components in a generally standard construction manner for assembly with wall paneling and ceiling structure.
Other building structure systems that may be known include solid monolithic concrete wall systems that may be used for temporary or permanent buildings. The building components of such structures generally use concrete or masonry blocks or wall panel members to form the building walls. Such structures may address the needs of the marketplace for energy savings and fire protection. However, the use of generally 100% concrete construction on interior and exterior walls and perhaps the ceilings of buildings may be much more complex and expensive than necessary for houses or condominiums for family habitat. Certainly concrete constructed buildings for commercial and industrial buildings may be known in many forms. The use of concrete or masonry structural columns for a building system as in the instant invention designed to reinforce modular wood wall paneling may provide significant manufacturing and assembly savings for family housing construction and also provide disaster resistant houses, for the effects of earthquakes, high winds and other natural events that are known to damage or destroy housing structures.